Multi-core processors or reconfigurable processors have high efficiency such as low power and improved operation ability and thus are widely used not only for computing apparatuses such as general personal computers (PCs) or notebook computers, but also for embedded apparatuses. There is a recent trend to further increase the number of processor cores or the number of function units (FUs) of a reconfigurable processor in order to increase an operation rate or an operation amount that is an index of processing performance of a processor. However, as the number of processor cores or the number of FUs increases, accesses to a memory bank in a memory system increase and thus a probability of occurrence of bank conflicts increases. Since frequent bank conflicts are a major reason for degraded performance of a processor, a solution to prevent the occurrence of bank conflicts is needed.